


Bats and Spiders

by spiderstorms



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Nightwing (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dick is 21, M/M, Peter is 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderstorms/pseuds/spiderstorms
Summary: Between web slinging and quip making, Peter Parker has never really had time for himself. While living a duel life between being your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and CEO of his own company, the last thing his mental physic needs is another reality trip to an entirely different dimension with a creature themed family of its own.But what if this is exactly what Peter needed? And what happens when he finds a reason to stay?





	1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you what's wrong with Peter Parker. This. This right here.

 

 

Reports had gone wild over a giant creature destroyed several blocks on Midtown and of course when the news came, and like usual, none of the Avengers did anything. Perfect time for Spider-Man to play hero. It wasn't my fault the Rhino has suddenly gone nuts. But it was certainly my fault that I was late to yet another board meeting. 

 

I slammed a car against Rhino landed on a lamppost. This is everything that is wrong with me, Spider-Man or the Amazing Spider-Man depending on who you ask. Because with my life, right now, and always if we're being honest, being such a hurricane of crap...the fact that I'm here, doing this, sparring with a guy dressed as a Rhino instead of dealing with, literally any of my real life problems is everything that's wrong with me. And if you're wondering if this sounds familiar, it's because I told you this last week. I under a news stand quickly as Rhino took yet another rampage. I dodged his horn and webbed the news stand he flung against a building. "Rhino! Buddy! Can't we just settle this over a cup of tea?" I asked, webbing up. 

 

"I will crush you!" He exclaimed. 

 

Now I know what you're thinking. It's my company. Shouldn't I be able to tell them what time the meeting starts? Well, I did. And I was late- ow! 

 

 

I slammed back against a nearby building as the rhino horn poked at my ribs. He drew away and I shot a web, pulling myself up. I flipped and landed on top of the animal themed creature and webbed his face. Now I got bit by a spider by accident, like I said last week. But seriously, could this guy just not find any other creature than one that's endangered?

 

"Why don't you just ask him, Peter?" The small voice in the back of my head asked. 

 

Nuh-uh. Not happening. This guy purposely went out of his way to take the name Rhino. Soon, I'm going to have to leave this fight. I can't be seen with this guy longer than 10 minutes. I flipped over Rhino's smash and landed on his back again. And to he completely honest I can't even make fun of this dude. He probably has a great life. I pulled off his helmet and smashed it into his head. He fell down and I webbed him up. I sighed, seeing almost no threatening damage. I dusted my hands off as the police arrived. 

 

"You're under arrest!" One of them yelled. "Yea yea I know." I replied, shooting a web to escape. 

 

 

The only escape I had from my life was exactly what I was doing now. There was nothing like web slinging throughout the city I loved that ruined my day. Even if everyone on the Upper West side wanted to kill me. And every villain in the lower East wanted to clone me. Either way, life was great. I, Peter Parker, had my own company which I technically made. I had friends, an amazing aunt, and...well no significant other yet. But I was getting there. Kind of. Until then, I had her to boss me around. And by her, I mean the lady who was calling me on my Parker watch. 

 

"Hey Anna!" I said, shooting another web. "Where are you?! The meeting ended 10 minutes ago!" She exclaimed. I winced. Right the meeting. "Well uh, you see, traffic is really crazy." I said. "Traffic? Or the Rhino?" She asked. 

 

Busted. Dammit Parker, shape up. This is how your last relationship ended. And the one before that. And the one before that one. 

 

"Ok I'll be honest. I was grabbing donuts for everyone, but then the Rhino crashed in. And then Spider-Man showed up and saved me. He didn't pay for the damaged donuts." I said, swinging through Midtown. "Peter, I'm trying to run your company. But this is like a married relationship. I can't run it if you don't comply." She said. I sighed.

 

"I know. And I'll make it up to you, I swear." I said. "You better. Next meeting is in two days. Be there, or I'll be the one in that Rhino suit." Anna said before hanging up. Lovely isn't she?

 

Ok Pete. How can you make it up now? You can go bring her flowers. Girls like flowers, right? I continued to zoom through the streets of New York before a flash of purple went up through a familiar looking building. I raised an eyebrow. That's weird. So yes, by all means let's swing again towards the weird. Why does this feel like deja vu?

 

 

I landed in the building and I looked around. I spotted the source of light. It was some sort of purple energy source, like the one portal that took me to meet Miles Morales on his world. The world where I was dead. I narrowed my eyebrows, staring at the surroundings. It was like a mini lab, for a scientist. How did I know? Because I am a scientist. "Huh." I said. I narrowed my eyebrows and picked up up a gauntlet, which was definitely not one of Iron Man's. Or Ironheart now. But before I could do anything, I felt my spider sense go off. I ducked as a bald guy went past me. "Ugh. I hate this guy." I said as the guy punched me. I jumped back.

 

"Come on Mysterio you know I get to punch you out at the end of the fight!" I said. "Where am I?!" He demanded. I blinked, realizing the bald guy I was fighting was not the bald guy I thought I was fighting. It was a bald guy, in a suit, with a giant S on his chest. Like an iron man. "Uh dude, I have no idea who you are." I said. 

"Impossible! I'm Lex Luthor, you costumed idiot. Now tell me where I am before I introduce you to my latest design." Baldie said, holding a hand up to me. "Hey rude!" I said as he fired. I jumped up and kicked him over. I shot a web at him and hit his jet pack thing. It began to short circuit and I webbed him up entirely. "Let me go! You have no idea what you are messing with!" Baldie said, struggling against the webbing.

 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Time to go back to whatever jail cell that clearly can't hold you longer than 10 minutes that some hero put you in. Tell me, was it Cap? He has a thing for iron themed heroes." I said, webbing his mouth shut. I turned back to the purple portal. I crouched in front of it. "Well this definitely isn't the same portal since my buddies at SHIELD cleaned this up." I said. I attempted to move it, but it wouldn't budge. I scanned it with my sensors aka my eyes, but I got nothing. "Hmm, I feel like I should call someone, like Doctor Strange or something. Or Scarlet Witch. But then again, too tech based." I said. I narrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms. "I gotta say this is reaching here Baldie. You think you got me don't you? Well guess what bald guy that looks a lot like Mysterio? Guess who has Tony Stark's personal phone number?" I asked. I continued scanning before I heard a noise. I jumped as the bald guy fired his laser thing at me. I heard a whir before blinking as everything turned purple. 

 

By the time the light faded, I was in some dark looking city, which was kind of like New York. But it was different. It was night time, and raining. Tall buildings crowded one another like an old city. Definitely bigger than NYC. I blinked and looked around before spotting a light in the sky, displaying a Bat symbol. "The hey is that?" I asked. I shot a web before swinging towards it. I blinked, trying not to freak out. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a-" I was cut off by a noise. Down below, there was a guy holding his hands up as a few dudes ganged up on him.

 

"Alrighty then." I said. I jumped down. "Hey dudes! I don't have time for a good quip so here's some foot." I said, kicking the two guys down before they could jump another guy. "Sorry dudes. Jaws heal." I said as they ran off.

 

 I turned to find the guy. "Hey there Sparky, you ok?" I asked. "I-I was just walking home and they jumped me!" He said. "But you're ok?" I asked. "Yea I just...you another one?" The guy asked. "Pardon?" I asked. He nodded at my suit. "Another Bat guy? Don't tell me you're out here saving people in Gotham without being in the league with the Bats." He said. I blinked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said. The guy shrugged. "Whatever man. Hey thanks for the save." He said before heading off. "Uh, yea...so ok." I said, waving. I blinked and turned to find sack of money on the ground. I blinked and picked it up. "Hey dude! You dropped this!" I said. 

 

I webbed up, looking for the guy, but he was gone. I blinked and continued searching. "What the...Stop freaking out Pete. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. I just need to head back to my apartment and-" I was cut off by a sound. I turned and my eyes widened before something knocked me to the ground. I turned and looked up to find a man. He was very tall, and very...big. He had on a skin tight suit with a bat on his chest with a black and purple cape flowing behind him. 

 

 

"I'm only going to ask you this once. Who are you, and what are you doing?" He asked. 

 

Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two y'all! So idk where this is going but yea.

I stared at the man. "So uh...what's the deal? I asked. "I asked you a question. Who are you?" The man asked. I scratched the back of my head. "Is this a Mysterio thing?" I asked. "Who is Mysterio?" The man. "You tell me." I replied.

 

"From what I can tell, you are a suspect in grand theft auto. But you're not like the others, so who are you?" He said. "That's a good one. Listen Bat guy, or whatever your name is, I didn't steal from the bank. I just got here." I said. "I find that hard to believe considering you still haven't told me who you are." Bat guy said. Dude, you're dressed like a bat.

 

"Me? I'm Spider-Man! You know the guy who swings around on a web? The Avengers?" I said. The man stared at me like I was insane. Once again, he was the one dressed like a bat. See? This is why it's not smart to choose animal themed stuff. The man continued to study before before sighing. "I'm sorry about this." He said. He flung a blade. Years of experience saved me from it. 

 

 

"Dude! What the hey?!" I asked, landing on the side. "Like I said before. You're under arrest for breaking and entering." Bat dude said, coming at me. "Yea and with that you're officially freaking me out." I said, shooting a web. He ducked under it and moved in close to attack. I jumped over him cartwheeling and spinning to kick him over. He slammed back into the side of the building's roof. I blinked and jumped, shooting a web. "Oh man. My head hurts." I said as I swung through the city. Before I could do anything more, a bat shaped blade hit my web. Although it didn't cut it, it gave me enough to know that the Bat dude was following me. I landed on the side of a building. 

 

 

"Whoa! Hey are those real grappling hooks?" I asked. "Who are you?!" He asked, kicking me down. "I'm Spider-Man! Why is that hard to believe?!" I exclaimed, punching him across the face. But then he started playing dirty. He was fast, and for his size he knew how to fight. My spider sense saved me, and everything else as well. He knocked me off the building and I landed on top of a jet. I sighed and sat up.

 

"Ok look Bat dude! Words have been said but I think we can-" I began. I was cut off by an explosion, sending me back on top of a roof. Why was this seriously deja vu?

 

I collapsed and coughed, playing dead. "Alfred, I have the man, but I need DNA. This ones new." Bat guy said as I heard him land. I felt him reach for my mask. "Dude!!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm. I flung him back. "I dunno how long you've been doing this but unmasking is a big superhero no-no. And considering you're like, 20 years older than my protege, I figured you'd know." I said. I stood, feeling dizzy. "Ok so he has a Bat plane. Mark that down. Hey bat guy look-uh..." I trailed, peering over the building. I blinked. "I thought he could fly, considering the Bat and all." I muttered to myself. 

 

I webbed the wall and jumped. "Oh man I never would've done that. I'm just freaked out about whatever the heebies is happening here, again. Bat dude? I need you're help-" I began before my spider sense went off. "Ahh!" I yelled as a car came at me, hitting me. I crashed into a wall and groaned as the car backed up. Alright, now I was mad. I jumped up and using my strength to kicked the car back. I webbed up a man hole cover and slammed it into the car's engine as the Bat guy jumped out. The car exploded, and I landed on the side of a building. "Oh man. I need so much therapy." I said, noting the Bat guy, who was knocked out. I narrowed my eyebrows and crouched next to him. 

 

"Yoohoo! Bat dude?! You ok?!" I asked. He didn't reply. Nah duh Peter, you just exploded a car on him. Kind of. I sighed and stood, looking around. But before I could take any course of action, my spider sense went off again. I turned and was punched out. 

 

\------

 

 

 

I shot up inside some sort of cell. I shouted, sitting up to find my costume off. In place of it was normal clothes, which were definitely not mine. "No!" I said, realizing what this meant. They knew who I were. The one thing I avoided most in my life knew who I was. I stuck to the wall, fearing for everyone at home. They'd find them, and they'd dress up like bats and scare them. Oh god, I needed to get home. 

 

A movement interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to find the Bat guy there with another guy. And he was hot. Not just Johnny Storm hot, I mean very very attractive. He had on a skin tight suit, much like mine, with a blue bird symbol on it. His dark hair was pushed up, like he styled it before he decided to go out. Finally, his body was perfectly outlined in his black suit, sculpted from the gods themselves, or god if you don't count Thor and all his godly buddies. But still, he was very hot. Both men studied me with the same gaze. 

 

"Um...it's rude to stare." I said, trying to lighten the mood. The Bat guy hummed. "Who are you?" Adonis asked, looking directly at me. I swallowed. "Well uh..it's a difficult question really." I said. "It sounds pretty straight forward to me." Adonis replied. "Let me ask you a hypothetical one." I said. "Go for it." He said. I took in a deep breath. 

 

"If you were a pretty well known superhero who put a lot of effort and time to hide your loved ones secret identities because you feared for their safety but all of a sudden found yourself in a situation where no one knows who you are and you get into a fight with a guy dressed like a cool looking Bat and you're pretty sure that A, your having a complete psychotic breakdown or B, are being tricked by a guy who looks like a former movie stuntman turned villain into believing all of this or C, have accidentally been transported to an alternate dimension that resembles your own despite the rather obvious differences, what would you do?" I asked.

 

 

Both men looked at each other for a long moment. Finally the Bat guy looked back at me. "You said you're a superhero?" He asked. "Yup. You're friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. I know it sounds hard to believe but well...you're still dressed as a bat." I said. "But how did you get here? Why are you here?" Adonis asked. "Dude, I've been asking myself that ever since I got here. I'm not from here, I'm from Queens. I lived with my aunt because I'm an orphan. I went to Midtown High and graduated Empire State University before starting my own company, which I'm probably fired from." I said. I watched their faces as I said all this, and none of it brought recognition. My eyes widened. 

 

"None of this sounds familiar to you?" I asked, my heart racing. The hot guy sighed. "Hey, trust me we know how you feel." He said. "So you have also been transported to another dimension away from your friends and loved ones?" I asked. "Sort of." He said sheepishly. I blinked before the Bat guy stepped forward. "You still haven't told us your name." He said. "Well uh, you know. Secret identity." I replied. 

 

"You're mask is off and you're sitting here without your suit."

 

"Yet you don't know my name." 

 

"Hrn."

 

"What does that mean?" I asked. The hot guy smirked. "It means tell us your name. Because we're getting you out of here." He said. "You are?" I asked. "It's illegal to keep someone if their innocent. Besides, you're not crazy. There's no reason for you to stay here at Arkham." He explained. "I have no idea what that is but thank you." I said, standing. The hot guy smiled, and I could've sworn my cheeks were heating up. I made a mental note to Starkle this guy up when I got back home. If there was a him here, their had to be on my world. Like Miles. Or Gwen. 

 

"Your name?" The Bat guy asked as we got into his Bat car. "Please." I teased. The Bat guy didn't budge. "Wow. Tough crowd." I said. "He's always like that." Adonis hot guy explained. "Oh. Thanks dude." I said. "Don't mention it. See you around Spider guy." Adonis hot guy said before leaping off. Before I could melt, I reminded myself that there was another person present. And boy, I could crack a toughie. 

 

 

"Peter Parker." I said, lighting the mood. 

 

The Bat guy didn't respond. I got the feeling this guy went through a lot. Someone had died, or he had lives on his hands. Whoever his deaths were, I could relate. My parents were gone, my uncle Ben died before I could save him. And Gwen...the death I'll never forgive myself for. All of those painful moments in life, and somehow I could let myself be happy from the stuff I did as Spider-Man. And I had help along the way. Aunt May, Johnny Storm, MJ...but who did this guy have? And why was he so dark? All of this ran through my head as I got into the shot gun seat of his car. He immediately drove off. 

 

 

"So uh...." I trailed. The Bat guy was silent. I sighed. "Where are we going?" I asked. "A safe place." Was all he replied. 

 

"Why?"

 

"To figure out who you are and why you're here." 

 

"I just told you." 

 

"Yet your face isn't traceable." 

 

"Do you always just not trust anyone?" 

 

 

That hit him. I saw the shift in his body language and I knew I hit a soft spot. I looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry, whoever you are. I just..I talk a lot." I said. He was silent for a moment. 

 

"Bruce Wayne." He said. I blinked and looked at him. He no longer wore a bat hood. Instead it was a face of a man who had seen enough. Dark circles were under his eyes, which matched his pale complexion. His dark hair was cut neatly, but a matted mess on his head. And his blue eyes told me that he had never seen sleep this week, and that all he needed was a nice long nap to make the horrors of the world disappear for a bit. He was like me, but didn't show it the way I did. He needed joy in his life, but had none. And that's why I was here. 

 

Don't say it, Pete. 

 

Don't you dare.

 

"That's a cool name, Bruce Wayne." I said. 

 

Too late. 

 

But I couldn't sworn, at least for a millisecond, the guy dressed in a Bat suit smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more PeterDick in the next chapter. I know y'all want romance, so it'll be slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Chap three is up! I hope u like it.

It was a warm night in Brooklyn. The night was still young in fact, but for Miles Morales it was over. Whether it was from the fact that his life was a complete mess on the superhero scale or the fact that he could literally not get any homework done, his life could never be the same. Miles crept into his window of his dorm. 

 

"Hey Bud." Ganke said, not looking up from his laptop screen. "What's up Miles?" Fabio asked from his bed.

 

 

Instead of replying to his two closest friends, he dropped on Ganke's bunk and let out a loud groan into a pillow. Immediately, Ganke stood and went over to Miles, patting him on the back. "Let it out dude. We all feel like that, especially since we have to actively read To Kill A Mockingbird. The only thing we can do is be each other's support." Ganke said cheerfully. 

 

 

"Was it Hammerhead?" Fabio asked, lifting his copy of the novel from his lap. "No." Miles whined, throwing his mask aside. 

 

"Avengers thing?"

 

"No." 

 

"Champions?"

 

"Noooo."

 

"Intergalactic space aliens from another dimension?" 

 

Miles groaned in approval as Ganke gave Fabio a high five. Miles sat up on the bed and sighed. "There were dozens of them! With wings like a bat and giant eyes! But they were demons!" Miles said. "I hear ya dude. Demons give me the creeps to." Fabio said. 

 

"I wanna meet a demon!" Ganke said, sitting back down at his desk. "Not these guys. Mister Stark's been trying to figure out where they've coming from for days. They're nearly resistant to my webs. And I know my webs are strong. Ganke made them!" Miles said. "Maybe ask the older Spider-Man for newer webs?" Fabio asked. Miles shook his head. "That's another thing too. Nobody's seen him. Or at least, no ones seen Spider-Man. I've been through the city and back looking for him to figure out how he took down Hammerhead in the first place. But I haven't seen him since the whole Regent thing." Miles said. 

 

 

"Maybe you're looking for the wrong guy. It's like in those spy movies when they're looking for the code name belonging to an agent and they befriend a guy who in the end turns out to be the agent and at the same time is the person's dad." Ganke said. Fabio and Miles stared at him for a full thirty seconds. "What? I'm watching Star Wars." Ganke said. Fabio smirked. 

 

"What Ganke probably means is, maybe instead of looking for Spider-Man, you should be looking for the guy behind the mask. You have his number right?" Fabio said. "Yea. But I feel weird calling him." Miles said, scratching his neck. 

 

"It's 2017, Miles. Nobody calls people anymore." Ganke said, munching on chips. 

 

"Your mama called me last night." Miles joked. 

 

Ganke gasped. "How dare you do my mama dirty like that?!"

 

"Your mama is dirty." 

 

"She said your mama is stone cold." 

 

"Mama is a stone cold liar!" 

 

 

The boys burst out laughing. Miles smiled. He missed this. He missed times when it was just Miles Morales. Two months ago, he would've given up his suit for a moment like this. But now, now it was different. He was happy being Spider-Man, he just needed advice. While his roommates continued to joke about their mamas, he pulled out his phone. 

 

 

MM: Hey Mr. Parker, I was wondering if we could talk in person? I know it's bad timing but it's a really important question. 

 

Miles waited a few moments before sighing. He was Peter Parker after all. CEO of a big company. He probably didn't even check his own phone anymore. Miles sat back, wondering where on Earth Spider-Man could be. 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

Five days. 10 hours. 7 minutes. And 43 seconds. That's how long Peter Parker had been there. He had time to learn the ways around, but still didn't know everything about everyone. There was Bruce Wayne, a billionaire and playboy to the world, who had kindly gave Peter a room to sleep in inside his giant manor. He hadn't learned much about Bruce since Bruce rarely let him leave the manor, which was kind of annoying. There was Alfred, who was basically the mom. He did everything around the house, and even yelled at Bruce from time to time. There was Duke, a kid who Bruce took under his wing. And then there was Dick Grayson. 

 

 

Peter didn't know much about the guy gorgeous just yet, but he was determined to find out. He was determined to find out the secrets everyone seemed to be hiding from him. Starting with why couldn't he leave the manor. Ever since coming to the manor, Bruce kept Peter busy. He kept it on the down low, but Peter wasn't dumb. He knew that Bruce didn't want Peter to be causing any trouble around town. From what Pete got to it, Gotham was crime city. Like Chicago. You had to know the crime to stop it. At first, Peter thought Bruce was jealous of the fact that Spider-Man is cooler than Batman, but he figured it out. 

 

 

Peter sighed, staring at the ceiling for the millionth time. He thought about leaving, and he thought about going down to Bruce to tell him he had discovered his deep dark secret. He for one didn’t appreciate being held up inside Bruce Wayne’s manor. Even if his life did suck, he still had loved ones he absolutely needed to get back to. Like Aunt May or Mary Jane. Like Johnny and Captain America. He had a company to run. So that settles it. He was going to run away. 

 

Peter crept out of the bed and started for the door. 

 

“Alfred?” He called. Great way to run away, Pete. Just let them know you’re alive. 

 

But to Peter’s surprise, no one replied. This was way too easy. Peter smiled, holding up his watch. 

 

“Hello you. Long time no see.” He said as his suit formed. He turned to his window and opened it, jumping out. 

 

 

 

Peter landed on a building and gazed out at the city. He felt good being back in the suit. And it certainly felt good to be swinging around the city again. Now that he had a chance to escape, he had to track down any sort of interdimensional tech. But there was one problem, he knew nothing about Gotham or this entire universe. Which meant that he had to do one thing, he had to ask people questions, his worst nightmare. 

 

The sound of sirens cut into Peter’s train of thought. Hundreds of street crew crowded a central bank as gas spewed out of it. 

 

Crooks? Check. 

 

Mysterious gas? Check. 

 

Robbery? Check. 

 

This was a perfect crime for your neighbourhood friendly Spider-Man. All Peter had to do was trace the crime in Gotham, and with a little magic he could find the suppliers. And since it was day time, no Batman would be there to stop him. He smiled and webbed over, landing on top of the building before going in. He crawled along the walls before finding an opening, going inside. There were ten of them, all donning masks. They each held their own guns and held bags which they were probably going to fill with cash. Peter focused on the two dummies piling money into their bags while the other stood on watch. 

 

"Hurry up you two! Penguin wants us in and out fast!" One of them said. 

 

Penguin? Really? A guy is a mob boss and he went around calling himself Penguin? And Peter thought Kingpin sounded lame. 

 

 

"We're going as fast as we can here!" One of the cronies said, shuffling handfuls of cash into his bag. Peter smirked. 

 

"You know what would help?" Peter asked. All of the men jumped and faced Peter, who stuck to the side of the wall. "What in the hell..." One of them trailed, aiming his gun. 

 

"Oh I'm sorry. Names Spider-Man. You may have not have heard of me because I'm from a place called Queens. "I'm walking here!" See? The accent gives it away." Peter said, crossing his arms. One of the dummies chuckled, causing the others to send him nasty looks. A guy stepped forward. 

 

"Look here Spider guy. This banks our property. We ain't stealin nothing but money we own. So buzz off before something ugly happens." He said. Peter sighed. 

 

"Hate to break it to ya pal, but the only ugly thing that'll happen here is that hairdo. And I was planning to help you fellas out until you started talking." He replied, getting them all into position. Peter smiled under his mask. 

 

"See the thing is....Spiders don't buzz. You know what they do? They spin webs." He said. Right as the words left his mouth, Peter pounced. He shot webs at the two stealing money, dodging bullets fired at him. He webbed up a trash can, spinning to slam it into a few of them. He dodged a runner and webbed the guy's pants, pulling him back to kick him against the ground before his spider sense went off. Peter spun, kicking another guy to the ground. Finally, he was surrounded. 

 

"It's over, Spider-boy. Don't make this get any worse." The ugly haired guy said, holding out his guns. "Haven't you been listening?" Peter asked. He webbed up a gun and jumped, swinging it before slamming it into the circle of cronies around him. He quickly webbed each one to the ceiling and smirked. "It's Spider-Man." He said, crossing his arms in admiration. All around him, the citizens cheered. 

 

"Woo!" 

 

"Yea Spider-Man!"

 

"Yes! Hit them again!" 

 

Peter grinned and held his hands up. You didn't get this in New York. Or anywhere, matter of fact. They hated Spidey in the city. But here was a different story. 

 

"Thank you. Thank you. It's just me, your neighbourhood friendly, all good and amazing-" Peter began. 

 

 

"Spider-Man." A voice said. 

 

Peter blinked and sighed. He turned, knowing he was busted. But it wasn't Bruce to do the busting, it was someone else. Guy gorgeous was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I promise there's more Peter and Dick in the next chapter. I promise I'll start developing their relationship. In the meantime, y'all can take guesses on how Miles plays a role in all this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this is from Dick’s POV so yea.

It didn’t take long for the web crawler to make it up to the top of the building. Dick had been thinking a lot about him especially. His teammates on the Titans had even started to notice that Dick’s head was not where it should be. And it was because of him. Peter Parker. One minute Dick’s life was fine, and the next minute he discovers there’s a whole other universe full of superheroes. And Peter just so happened to be a big one on his world. He watched as Peter stood and overlooked the city, taking it in for a moment. It was weird to see a superhero fully masked. Sure they existed, but most of them only covered their eyes. Seeing Peter fully masked made Dick miss his face. Those soft brown eyes and playful hair matched his personality. Not that Dick had a crush, he was just observant. Maybe. 

 

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Dick asked as Peter continued to admire the buildings. 

 

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Peter replied with a hint of sadness. 

 

Something in Dick broke a little. Whatever it was, he wanted it back. Because that’s who he was. The hero that made people happy, even if he had to be a bit annoying to do it. Dick ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I know the manor is tough, but it’s safe. It where I grew up, for the most part. It’s home.” Dick said, causing Peter to turn to him. 

 

 

“Sure it’s safe. Maybe not home, but you know safe. I’d probably use the noun...jail.” Peter said, earning a smile from Dick. The way Peter said his quips was what made them funny. It hadn’t taken long for Dick to realize that it was his signature saying. 

 

“Why do you do that?” Dick asked.

 

 

“Do what?” Peter asked. 

 

“You quip when you’re fighting.” 

 

 

“Oh. I like a certain level of quippage in every battle. It lets the bad guys know that they aren’t getting to me. Or it at least lets me know.” Peter said, sitting on the edge of the building. 

 

“Careful. It’s slippery.” Dick said, joining him. 

 

 

“I stick to walls.” 

 

“Oh, right.” 

 

“And I have webs.” 

 

“Do those really come from your wrists? Like are there little holes?” Dick asked. Peter stared at him for a moment, and Dick couldn’t tell if he was grinning or contemplating how to say that there were little holes in his wrists. Con of wearing a mask. 

 

 

But to Dick’s relief, Peter let out a laugh. 

 

 

“You should’ve seen your face! No, they’re from my web shooters.” Peter said, pulling off a gadget from his suit. Dick blinked and studied the gadget as Peter pressed a button. A web shot out and solidified on the building across from them. “That’s so cool. I think this is why Bruce is jealous of you. Who designed them?” Dick said as Peter fidgeted with the thing. 

 

 

“I did.” Peter said. 

 

 

“You did?!”

 

 

“Yea when I was 15.” 

 

 

“How old are you now?” 

 

 

“Why are you asking?” Peter said, looking at him. Dick blinked. “Oh- I mean I was just- I wasn’t trying to-“ He stuttered. Peter chuckled. “It’s ok Richard. I’m 23.” Peter said. Two years older than Dick. He tried to concentrate. Hearing him being called by his last name by other people was normal, especially if they were mad at him. Hearing him being called by his first name was the same. But hearing it from Peter was different. It was almost natural. Peter cleared his throat. 

 

“Am I that old?” Peter asked. Dick shook his head. “No! I was just...nobody really calls me by my first name.” Dick responded. “Oh. Sorry I’ll call you Dick from now on. Or do you prefer Dickie? Dichard?” Peter said. Dick smirked. 

 

“You can call me Richard if you want. I don’t mind. As long as I can call you Peter.” Dick said. “Deal.” Peter replied.

 

He stood and sighed. “So Batman hasn’t showed up yet, which makes me wonder if you really told the teacher on me.” Peter said. Dick raised an eyebrow. “You thought I told Batman that you snuck out?” He asked. “I mean, he is your dad, right?” Peter asked. Dick smirked a bit and shook his head. “As much as we all think that, he’s only my adoptive father.” Dick said, standing. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Peter said. “It’s ok. I miss them, but I have Bruce, who is my adoptive father. And Alfred, who is honestly more of a mom than a butler. Then there’s Damian, Tim, Jason, and now Duke. They remind me that I have more family than I think I do.” Dick said. 

 

 

Peter was silent again and Dick tried to think if he said something wrong. He immediately began panicking. He was trying to get the guy used to the city, not drive him away. Dick put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and noticed how tense the older boy got. “Peter, are you ok? Did I say something?” Dick asked. Peter shook his head and sighed. “No, it’s just....I never knew my parents. They died in a plane crash orchestrated by an evil guy. They left me in the care of my aunt and uncle. Both of them raised me and kept me safe, but in the end I haven’t been able to keep them safe. When I first became Spider-Man, I was cocky. Too cocky. That’s what cost my uncle his life. I dunno if you felt this, but when I saw what happened, I just felt like I could’ve-“ Peter began. 

 

“Saved them.” Dick finished. Peter looked at him. Dick so wished he wasn’t wearing the mask. He wanted Peter to know that he felt the same way. Dick smiled a bit. “Trust me, I know how you feel. When my parents were murdered, I wanted to do nothing but seek revenge on the man that killed them. But I learned that the universe allows you to move on, even when it seems like you can’t.” Dick said. Peter continued to study him before the rain began. Dick sighed. 

 

 

“We should get going. Bruce is probably going to be mad at you.” Dick said. “Well, I’m hard to stay mad at.” Peter said cheerfully. Dick smirked. “Piece of advice, if you want an excuse to leave the manor, get a job. Something that’s familiar to you. And easy. Not that you need money, Bruce is a billionaire.” Dick said. “Funny so am I.” Peter replied. Dick stared. 

 

“Oh. I mean I am on my world.” Peter said. “Guess I’ll have to hear it next time.” Dick said. “Next time?” Peter asked. Dick felt his cheeks heat up, realising what he said. “I meant the next time I see you.” Dick said. Peter laughed. “You're a terrible liar, Richard.” Peter said. Dick smiled a bit and Peter adjusted his web shooter. “How about lunch in a few days?” Peter asked. Dick blinked. “Y-Yea. Lunch sounds good.” Dick said. Peter nodded and shot a web. 

 

"Hey Peter." Dick called before the boy could swing. Peter turned to find the dark haired boy watching him. He smiled a bit. "If you ever want to, you know, kick some ass, call me." Dick said. Peter studied him and nodded before swinging. Dick finally exhaled. Oh Richard, he told himself, how are you already whipped? 

 

 

——————————————-

 

 

Peter swung past buildings and alleys, thinking about his conversation with “Richard” Dick Grayson. God dammit Peter, he thought, you really embarrassed yourself on that one. It’s not like he was trying to ask Dick Grayson out on a date. He just wanted a buddy, like Johnny. Not that Peter would ever replace Johnny Storm. The guy could light himself on fire. You couldn’t replace that. But Dick wasn’t different. Dick was the first boy Peter actually had a crush on, which was saying a lot. He remembered what he had told MJ the night they saw each other again, and he remembered what she told her. 

 

 

“MJ....I think I’m bi.” Peter said. 

 

“Took you long enough, Tiger.” She had said. 

 

“You knew?!”

 

“Peter Parker count the number of times we’ve dated then broken up and I’ll count the number of times I caught you checking out several men.” 

 

 

“Touché, Watson.” 

 

 

And that was the end of their relationship, officially. It was better that way. It was better that they were just friends that cared about each other. He thought about what Dick and him could become, but pushed those thoughts aside. He wasn’t going to be there much longer. In a few weeks, hopefully, Peter would be back in his universe swinging through the streets of New York City, forgetting all about this endeavour. Even though it was selfish, he missed his world. He missed being called for Avengers assignments. He missed being hassled by the press. He missed being a mentor to an equally amazing Spider-Man. 

 

Miles! 

 

 

Peter landed on a nearby building. Miles knew all about inter dimensional travel. Heck they had traveled through dimensions together a few times. If he could reach out to Miles through some inter dimensional communicator, then he could find a way back to his world without having to cause a ruckus with SHIELD. But where in the hell would he find an inter dimensional communicator? Peter needed a place where he could get information. A place to work and a safe place to get around without having to sneak in. 

 

 

Like magic, he spotted something old. A newspaper stand. He lept down and grabbed a newspaper. This was his answer. This was his job. He smiled, reading the article. Spider-Man was front cover. He grinned, looking at the building as he made his own headline. Peter Parker takes the Gotham Gazette.


	5. Chapter 5

This was it. This was the first day on the job, meaning Peter should’ve done his work in advance, if he had any work to do. The Gotham Gazette has hired him as a photographer and if there was one thing Peter Parker was good at, it was taking pictures of superheroes. After breaking the news to Bruce, the two agreed that this was the best course of action in terms of letting Peter have a life while Batman continued to search for whoever he was looking for. Both of them were looking for the same thing, but Peter had a feeling that finding a inter dimensional portal was not on the top of Bruce’s priorities. Being a photographer for the Gazette gave Peter access to archives and news reports across the nation. If there was a portal or communicator, Peter would find it. Spider-Man would find it. 

 

 

He strolled into the Gazette to discover a familiar scene. Reporters were wandering about as writers typed quickly. This was exactly what he wanted. Comfort in newspaperland. His thoughts were cut short by a door opening. “Hopkins! Where is that new photographer you hired?!” An angry man yelled. Peter’s eyes widened. The Gazette even had their own Jonah J. Jameson! 

 

“Right here sir. Peter Parker.” Peter said, walking over. The man stared at him up and down. He was the same height as Peter with grey hair and glasses. He was probably around 50, but looked older due to his stress. “Listen here Perry, I run a tight schedule. Just because you submit fantastic photos of the new crime fighting spider doesn’t mean you’re my new favourite. I work to please the people, Pearson. So whatever your reporter says you do, you do it. Understand?” Gazette Jonah said. Peter nodded, not fazed by him. He had years of experience from being yelled at by the real Jonah. “Yes sir.” Peter replied. “Good. You’ll find your reporter waiting for you on the last desk. Don’t get on my bad side, Perksin.” The man said before walking back into his office. 

 

 

“Are you Peter Parker?” A voice asked. 

 

 

Peter turned to find a man there, which caused him to almost tear up. He was tall and probably around mid 40s with a slim and athletic build. He was in simple reported clothing but looked like he was a sharp guy. But that’s not what almost brought tears to Peter’s eyes. This man was the Joe Robertson of the Gazette. And if he was exactly like him, then Peter would respect this man no matter what. “Yes sir.” Peter replied, earning a small smile from the man. 

 

 

“I’m William Hopkins, but most people call me Willie. Sorry about Daniel, he’s very...temperamental.” He said. “It’s no big deal. My old boss was exactly the same way.” Peter said as the man lead him down the isle of cubicle. “You’ve worked at a paper before?” Willie asked. Wheatcakes, Peter thought. He forgot he wasn’t on his world anymore. 

 

“A small town paper. Only about 500 people in the neighbourhood.” Peter lied smoothly. Willie nodded. “Well Peter, this is the big time. I’m supposed to give you a speech on the history of the paper, but I’ll spare you the boring details. Basically all you need to know is that I monitor the floor so whenever you need me just give me a call. Your reporter will fill you in on the details but I believe this week Daniel wanted a report on the differences between the Spider and the Batman. Think you can get us pictures?” Willie said. Peter blinked. “Sure thing. But why the Batman? He’s so quiet and kind of terrifying.” Peter said. 

 

 

“Don’t let Daniel hear you say that.” A voice said. Peter turned to find a blond girl there, and he almost choked up. She was tall and lean, but Peter knew she was stronger than she looked. Her blue eyes were friendly, but deadly at the same time. Peter blinked. All of his loved ones were popping up, but this one was the last one he expected to see. She was the worlds Gwen Stacy. “Peter Parker, meet your reporter Olivia St. Clair. Liv, this is Peter Parker. He’s your new photographer.” Willie said. “Hey Pete. Welcome to the Gazette.” Olivia said with a kind smile. Ok so she wasn’t Gwen Stacy there. 

 

“Thanks. It feels like home.” Peter said. Olivia smirked. “Real charmer here, Willie.” She said, earning a laugh from the older man. “Cut him some slack, Livvy. It’s his first day on a big paper. Peter where did you say you were from?” Willie said. 

 

“Queens.” Peter replied. 

 

“He’ll fit right in. Good luck guys. ” Willie said before walking away from the cubicle. Peter continued to stare at Olivia. “Lose something, Tiger?” She asked, making Peter’s heart melt. She looked like Peter’s first love, and spoke like Peter’s former love. “Er- no. It’s just...you look a lot like someone I used to know.” He said, sitting down at the desk across from her. “Let me guess, an ex? A former friend?” Olivia asked. Peter blinked. 

 

“No.” He said. She sighed. 

 

 

“Listen Parker, I am a strong independent woman. I don’t need a man like you waltzing into my cubicle and hitting on me. Got it?” She said in the most serious tone ever. Peter swallowed and she smirked. 

 

“I’m just messing with you.” She said. He blinked and laughed a bit. “You’re a good actress because I thought for a moment I was going to pee myself.” He said. Olivia winked. “Thank you. I try.” She said. He smiled and she sighed. “Alright Peter, Willie gave you the rundown on this weeks article right?” She asked. “Yea. But I don’t get it. Why do we have to catch the differences?” Peter said, taking his backpack off. She smirked. “You don’t know? Daniel thinks Batman is a menace.” She said. Peter Parker grinned. 

 

He was definitely home. 

 

 

————————————-

 

 

“- whether or not he chooses to stay, Spider-Man has a place in the hearts of people here in Gotham.” Olivia finished. Peter nodded. “I feel like there should be a verb there. The Amazing Spider-Man. The Spectacular Spider-Man.” Peter said. “They aren’t paying us enough to add verbs.” Olivia said, adjusting the text to fit in line with the pictures. Peter smirked and gave her a thumbs up on the format. 

 

 

“Alright guys! It’s time for lunch!” Willie yelled from down the hall. All of the workers stood and got ready to leave. “You guys have group lunch times?” Peter asked as the blonde girl stood. Olivia smirked. “No. We just all like to have lunch at the same time. Besides you and I need to swing by Blüdhaven for reports on the Bat there, so that’s where we’ll grab lunch. Unless you want to meet me there.” She said. “I do.” Peter said. Olivia blinked and Peter grinned. “I’m just messing with you. Let’s go, I don’t know how to get to Blüdhaven.” He said. “Yankee boys. Do you even have a car?” Olivia said, grabbing her keys. “What for?” Peter asked, slinging his backpack on. Olivia smirked as they got to the elevator and exited the Gazette. 

 

“So how long have you been working at the Gazette?” Peter asked as they got into her sleek black car. “About four months now. I do it as a college side job.” She said, starting the car. “Are you from Gotham?” Peter asked. “Are we playing 21 questions?” She asked. Peter shrugged. “I wanna get to know my new best friend.” Peter said. Olivia shook her head with a smirk as she pulled out of her parking spot. “I was born in Soho, but my parents are from here. I grew up here, and I go to college around here.” She said. “You’re from the city? Samesies.” Peter said. She kept her smirk as she drove. 

 

 

“So what about you? College?” She asked. Peter shook his head. 

 

 

“I graduated. I’m actually looking to intern at a science research facility, but I don’t know which one I should do. But yea, photographer is a side job.” Peter said. That was about right, after all. It is what he originally wanted to do before Doc Occ took over his body and did his doctorate before him. 

 

 

“You should try STAAR labs, if you really want to. It’s main campus is over in Central City, or as I like to call it, flash City.” Olivia said. 

 

 

“Flash City?” Peter asked. 

 

“You know, like the Flash.” Olivia said. Right, she believes he’s from here. “Oh right the Flash. Must be kind of lame to have super speed.” Peter said. “Better than no speed.” Olivia said. He smirked. 

 

“So wait, does every superhero have a designated city?” Peter asked, looking at his new friend. “Kind of, I guess. Batman has Gotham, the Flash has Central City. But they’re all in the Justice League.” She said. 

 

 

“Is that like the Avengers?”

 

“The what?”

 

“I mean, they avenge people, right?” Peter asked. Olivia narrowed her eyebrows. “I mean, yea I guess. But I’ve never heard someone call them the avengers. Maybe you should be doing the article writing.” She said. “Where’s the laptop?” Peter asked, causing her to smirk. But he wanted to know more. 

 

“So wait, this Justice League...who’s in it? I can never tell.” Peter said. “You know, the usual culprits. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, and the Lanterns which they swap around. It’s confusing, I get it. But Pete, if you’re going to take pictures of them, you should know who you’re dealing with.” Olivia said, narrowing her eyebrows. “I know. I just needed a reminder.” Peter said, earning a smirk from her. 

 

“So what about Spider-Man?” 

 

“What about him?” 

 

“Do the Justice League like him?”

 

“I dunno. Ask them.”

 

“Do you like him?” 

 

 

“I mean, sure? From what I’ve heard he’s funny and get the job done. Though red and blue are kinda sketchy in this city. But I guess if you’re going for a quip, bright primary colours are the way to go.” Olivia replied as they pulled up at a diner. Peter hadn’t realized how quickly they had gotten to Blüdhaven. They got out of the car and Peter looked around. It was definitely an offset from Gotham, much more bright. But it was still a city, and Peter knew it had its crime. 

 

 

“Looking for Nightwing?” Olivia’s voice asked, cutting into his thoughts. Peter blinked. 

 

“Nightwing?” 

 

“Yea. He usually hangs around here. But he only comes out at night. Kind of a thing with these bat guys.” Olivia said. Peter nodded slowly. “Right.” He said. Olivia smirked. “Come on Parker.” She said. Peter did as told. She was so much like her. So much like Gwen Stacy. Everytime he went to speak, he could hardly finish without wanting to call her Gwen or Gwendy. It was almost torture. But all of his loved ones were alive here. Maybe it was possible to live a life here. 

 

He walked inside, feeling guilty. This was all wrong. He wanted to make a life for himself here, but he was taking advantage of him already living a life someplace else. And if he slipped up and called Olivia Gwen, she’d get into him even more. He sighed. 

 

“Olivia I have to tell you some-“ He began. 

 

“Peter?” A familiar voice asked. 

 

Peter blinked, feeling his heart pound. He turned to find Dick Grayson at a corner table with a red haired guy. Of course he was here, it was his city. He as the sworn protector of it. And of course Peter would run into him, because life hates him. But who was this red head? 

 

“Oh, hey Dick. What are you doing here?” Peter said, trying desperately to sound casual. 

 

“Hanging out. Wally this is the guy I was telling you about. Peter Parker, meet Wally West.” Dick said, motioning to his red headed friend. 

 

“Nice to meet you Pete.” Wally said. 

 

“Samesies.” Peter replied. Ok the red head was cute too. Almost all of the people he saw here were cute. But that made Peter wonder, were these two together? Is that why they’re here eating lunch? It was times like these where Peter really wished Johnny Storm was next to him. Johnny was hot enough to make people jealous. 

 

 

“Did you eat yet? You can join us.” Dick said, interrupting his thoughts. Peter blinked. 

 

“Ah no, it’s ok. I’m here with a friend from work, wherever she went.” Peter said, looking around and not spotting Olivia anywhere. 

 

“Work?”

 

“Yea. I’m working for the Gazette.”

 

“That’s awesome! I mean, that’s cool.” 

 

Did Dick Grayson just blush? Peter couldn’t tell, but he could’ve sworn he did. “Hang on, isn’t that the newspaper that always bashes Batman?” Wally asked. Peter shrugged. “Yea. But I’m hoping I can turn a new leaf. I’m told I’m very influential.” He said, earning a smirk from Dick. “I don’t doubt that. Maybe we can talk about it over that lunch. Day after tomorrow?” Dick said. Right lunch. 

 

“Sure.” Peter said, scratching his neck. How was this guy more smooth than him? 

 

“Good. Wally, you done?” Dick said. 

 

“Yea. I was just waiting for you two to stop flirting.” 

 

“We weren’t flirting.” Peter said quickly. He could’ve sworn Dick frowned. “I mean, that’s just how I am. You know me, loving with everyone.” Peter added. 

 

“Right. Well I gotta get going. See you around Parker.” Wally said, nodding at Dick, who got up too. “See you Peter.” Dick said, flashing him a gorgeous smile that made Peter want to melt.  
“See you, Richard.” He said before the man left. He was in so much trouble. It was becoming too obvious, and way too close. He was leaving soon. A person interrupted him as Olivia came over carrying a cup of tea. 

 

“Where were you?” Peter asked her. 

 

“Tea. You didn’t tell me you were gay.” Olivia replied, sipping her tea. “I- Yea. But him and I, we aren’t-“ Peter began. 

 

“You’re whipped. Like so hard.” Olivia said, turning to go over to the table. 

 

 

—————————————-

Earth-616

 

 

It was the early evening when Steve Rogers got to the building. New SHIELD agents flooded the area as Steve approached a certain Iron themed hero who was heavily invested in a charred device on the floor. 

 

“What am I looking at, Tony?” Steve asked, crossing his arms. 

 

“A high tech billionaire still waiting for that date.” Tony replied, smiling up at the blonde super soldier. Steve tried his best not to smile, which was hard considering everything directed at him that came out of Tony’s mouth was like a love potion. But he remained stoic. Tony sighed and stood. 

 

“Inter dimensional portal. My guess, it went to an alternate universe.” 

 

“How can you tell?” 

 

“Because I’m a genius. And that I’ve seen one of these before when the kid went through one.” 

 

“The kid?” 

 

 

Tony gave him a quizzical look. Steve raised an eyebrow. “Spider-Man.” Tony replied. “Tony, he’s much older than kid age.” Steve replied. Tony chuckled and put a hand on the star spangled man’s shoulder. “Oh Steve, you’re much older than everyone else. How you stay fit and good looking with your azure blue eyes I will never know.” The billionaire said before starting for the door. Steve blinked before jogging after him. 

 

“Any word on the whereabouts of the older Spider-Man?” Steve questioned. Tony shook his head. 

 

“Nothing. Maybe he went undercover like you do every so often. Road tripping the US.” 

 

“Or maybe he went through that portal?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Look, I’ll look into it if it’ll stop spangling your stars. Until then, we have a reservation at 7:30.” Tony said. Steve studied the portal and sighed. Something was very off. He could feel it in his gut. If there was one thing he trusted more than anything, it was his gut. Spider-Man was missing. And he would find out where the web slinger was. But it would have to wait. Steve turned to Tony and pulled his mask off. He offered a kind smile. 

 

“Is it Italian?” 

 

“Of course it’s Italian.” 

 

“You know me so well.” 

 

“Don’t forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya long time no see. I decided to continue this since a lot of people requested it. I’ve also discovered a love for Steve/Clark even though my main is Stevetony so I may incorrperate it in here. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I’ll update soon I promise if you want me to!


	6. Chapter 6

Earth-616

 

 

Miles Morales stared across the lawn at Barbara Rodriguez with a longing look in his eyes. It really wasn’t his fault they broke up. If anything, he should blame Peter Parker. But he couldn’t, cause the man was missing. It had been weeks here on Earth, and Peter Parker was nowhere to be found. He tried his office several times, he sat around Aunt May’s house, and he even stayed around the Daily Bugle, ignoring heckles from an angry and visiting veteran of the newspaper, Jonah J. Jameson. He had enough time to wonder: what had happened in his life where he found himself searching for his mentor, or as Peter would like to call himself, Spider-dad? 

 

“Miles.” Ganke said, interrupting his thoughts. Miles looked at his best friend and roommate as he sat down. 

 

“Sup bro?” He asked. Ganke sighed and showed him his to Kill a Mockingbird essay. Miles raised an eyebrow. 

 

“An A-?” 

 

“Exactly!”

 

“That’s a good grade!” 

 

“Not when you studied for this essay!” 

 

“You study for essays?”

 

“I take my essays very seriously.” Ganke replied, munching on his apple. Miles studied his friend before seeing Barbara Rodriguez on the move. He wanted to go up to her, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t smooth. Not as smooth as his dad. He sighed and buried his head in his arms. “Ganke, I’m single. This is awful.” Miles said. “Who needs chicks when you have me?” Ganke asked. Miles smirked and looked up. He nodded. 

 

“You know what? You’re right. We need a best friend hang out. You and I, we’re going to the movies afterschool. And after, we’re staying up and playing that new game, Fortnite, and ordering pizza. That’s our game plan. Cause school isn’t necessary in the last two weeks of it.” Miles said.

 

The second he said that, his phone rang. Ganke shook his head. “The cellphone of fate agrees otherwise.” Ganke said. Miles shook his head and pulled his phone out. He answered, not bothering to check who it was, and said, “you have reached the voice mailbox of Spider-Man. Currently I’m either fighting Armadillo or Sandman, so please be courteous and leave a message about your reasoning for this call. Thank you.” 

 

There was silence on the other line. Miles was about to hang up when a voice startled him. 

 

 

“You done?” 

 

Instantly, Miles dropped the phone. He stared at it and blinked. Ganke raised an eyebrow. “Who was it?” He asked. Miles shook his head. “Not Who was it! Who is it?! It’s Captain America!” Miles exclaimed. “And you dropped the phone?!” Ganke asked. 

 

Miles scrambled, grabbing the phone. He pressed it to his ear. “Cap-captain America, sir. Hi. Hello. Greetings. How can I help you?” Miles said. 

 

Steve Rogers wasted no time. “Meet me on the rooftops at 4:30. I have a few questions to ask regarding your mentor.” He said. 

 

“You found him?”

 

“Not yet. But I’m looking and I need your help.”

 

“I’ll be there.” 

 

Miles hung up the phone and sighed. “Dude.” Ganke said. Miles looked at his best friend, who was grinning ear to ear. The boy nodded. “You’ve got a hang out with Captain America.” He said. 

 

 

——————————————-

 

 

“It’s not a date, Babs.” Dick Grayson said. He stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair for the millionth time. He had taken the liberty of pulling on actual clothes for Peter and his’ second outting. A simple blue shirt and jeans worked better than he thought it would. 

 

“But you want it to be.” Barbara Gordon replied. Dick had called her in an emergency if serious matter. He wasn’t sure how he should pick up Peter Parker. Swinging in as Nightwing would cause stares, and just waiting by the Daily Gazette would seem too simple. 

 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. My life is all over the place right know, Barbara. I don’t want messy life to ruin Pete’s life anymore.” Dick said, pulling on a jacket. “Aw, you two already have nicknames.” Barbara replied. 

 

Dick smirked. “Yea cause me and about a hundred other people call him that.” He said, grabbing his keys. 

 

“So what? Make it your nickname. Anyways, if you really want it to be a date, then make it a date.”

 

“It’s not that simple, Babs.” 

 

“With you, is it ever? Sweep him off his feet, Dick Grayson. I have to go.” 

 

She hung up before Dick could tell her he could stick to walls. Dick sighed and gazed around his semi messy apartment. 

 

 

———————-

 

 

“It’s not a date.” 

 

“Sure it isn’t.” 

 

“But it isn’t.” 

 

“Isn’t it?” 

 

 

Peter stared at his new best friend, even more confused. Liv smirked and turned back to her computer screen. They had been arguing about this back and forth ever since Dick had asked Peter to lunch. Maybe Peter wanted it to be a date, but with his life he could only imagine it going south. Plus once Pete was back in his world, Dick Grayson would be gone. And he couldn’t do that to Dick. 

 

“Relax Parker, you dressed fine today.” Olivia said, interrupting his thoughts. Peter sighed. “It’s not about that. It’s just, I suck at relationships. My love life always gets crazy. Ask the people I’ve dated.” He said. 

 

“Have any of them ever been guys?” 

 

“Well, one.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“He’s my best friend.” 

 

Olivia smirked. “Maybe you should ask Daniel this. He’s been married since the beginning of time. You’re already like a son to him.” She said. “Daniel...he isn’t that old is he?” Peter asked. “No. Why? Do you like him?” Olivia said. Peter coughed and she smirked. 

 

“Talk about dad crushes.” 

 

“We’re not that close.” 

 

“Peter!” Daniel’s voice called from the end of the hall. They both turned as he came over with a paper and a smile. He showed it to them. “You two make a good pair. Guess our pep talk really got you going, Pete. These are good photos.” He said. “Thanks Daniel. Mind if I tap out a little early? I have to meet someone.” Peter said. “Sure. As long as you come back in one piece. Good job guys.” Daniel said. Peter smiled as Daniel walked away. He turned to Olivia, who smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

 

 

“...Don’t look at me like that.” He said. 

 

Olivia smirked and finished editing her article. Peter sighed and busied himself to admiring his and a few others’ photography skills. Peter prided himself in taking selfies of himself in the Spidey suit on top of several buildings. He really thought about starting a VSCO or some blog, but he decided that was too hipster. He already had a Twitter, or Tweeter as this universe called it. He didn’t need to add to his hip status quo. He continued flipping through photos before settling on an article published last week about a phone at S.T.A.A.R labs used to communicate across long distances. He narrowed his eyebrows, going over the info. Long distance communicator which used electronic frequencies. If he was correct, which he usually was, he could use it to communicate across distances in time. Alternate timelines. 

 

“Olivia, we need to visit S.T.A.A.R labs!” Peter said, slapping the newspaper on her desk. Olivia raised an eyebrow, using a pencil to push it aside. “And why exactly do we need to do that?” She asked. Peter pointed at the article. 

 

“The lab!”

 

“The lab?”

 

“It’s sketchy!”

 

Olivia stared at him. “Pete, you know we only cover Spider-Man, right? What’s with the sudden interest in STAAR labs?” She asked. Crap, Peter thought. She was right. He was hired for photos of Spider-Man, and Central City had no Spidey activity. Yet. Peter turned. 

 

“You’re right. We should focus on Spider-Man and he’s menacing.” 

 

“He’s not the menace you are looking for.” 

 

“Can it with the Star Wars references. Trek is better.” 

 

“Peter, we just can’t work together if you’re making jokes like that.” 

 

“I know, I know. Too far. Originals are better.” 

 

Olivia smirked and checked the time before continuing her essay. “So when’s Prince Charming gonna show up?” She asked, typing away. “Around 12ish. I think. He just say, stay at work and I’ll meet you there.” Peter said, going back to his photos. He needed to get to STAAR labs somehow. Which meant knowing where Central City was. Unfortunately, Starkle was not a thing here. Peter was beginning to see the downsides of this universe. No Twitter, Starkle, Wheatcakes...the next thing they’d take away was House Hunters and Peter was not ready to let that show go. Still, it had its upsides. But he was missing his home. 

 

 

“Would he happen to have dark hair, blue eyes, nice ass, and wear semi expensive clothing?” Olivia asked, interrupting his thoughts. Peter blinked. 

 

“Whoa are you like a detective?” He asked in awe. 

 

“Yes. I detect he’s standing over there.” Olivia said, nodding forward. 

 

Peter followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. It was like seeing the Avengers for the first time, but 1000x better. This was Dick Grayson. The guy that introduced him to this world, dressed up in a long sleeved blue button down which highlighted his muscles and dark jeans that gripped his butt perfectly. Peter swallowed, a bit overwhelmed and feeling underdressed in his Gotham Knights hoodie he bought at a game with Olivia and blue jeans that Alfred had custom made for him. He didn’t deserve to be out and about with that god. 

 

 

“Liv, I’m underdressed.” He said. 

 

“Nonsense. I think he’s lost. Hey!” Olivia said, catching the attention of Dick, who put on a world lighting smile when he saw Peter. Peter felt queasy and smiled back, you know, like an idiot. 

 

“Hey Pete. Sorry I took so long. I was stuck in traffic.” Dick said, smoothly. “He means fixing his hair.” Olivia said. Dick blinked and looked at her. Olivia smirked and Peter cleared his throat. 

 

“Dick this is my new bestie, Olivia. Liv, this is Dick Grayson.” Peter said. 

 

Dick and Olivia greeted each other, and Peter felt a wave of relief wash over him. Olivia was casual enough to start a conversation and not be awkward. But she couldn’t be there forever. And she knew it too. She stood and sighed. “Alright I’m off for the day. You two, behave and have fun.” Olivia said. “I’m older than you.” Peter reminded. Olivia winked and walked away. Soon after, Dick turned and smiled. 

 

“Hungry?” 

 

“Starving.” 

 

 

____________________________

 

Earth-616

 

 

Lex Luthor waited outside of an office room. He needed brains to run this place, after all. He had only come to this dimension to seek a world perfect by him, but now he was stuck here in a society without Superman. Without Superman meant a peaceful nights rest for him and the citizens of the world. But Lex wasn’t focusing on its freedom. He wanted to know how to perfect it. Which is why he searched for the worst of the worst. Someone who’s name sent a chill through the city. Someone who had done bad, but held the same dream as him. 

 

“Mr. Luthor?” A voice asked, interrupting his thoughts. Lex looked up and stood, finding the Secretary. “Pardon the wait, but he can see you now.” She said, regarding him with a blank gaze. 

 

Lex didn’t bother to reply, instead following her back into a guarded golden door. The two guards looked at him with a hint of distaste before opening the doors. Lex stepped in, and the doors shut, leaving him in darkness. Only the faintest silhouette of a man sat behind a desk. 

 

 

“Ah, Mr. Luthor. I hope you don’t mind the lightning. I’ve been told I have a terrible face.” The man said, his voice calm yet with a hint of something rather...sinister. 

 

Lex cleared his throat. “Not at all,” He said, in fact most of my offices are kept dark like this one.” 

 

“Most offices, you say, as I am expected to know of a man who’s company exists in another dimension.” The man replied. Lex smirked. Arrogance was a quality factor in a malicious man. He was beginning to like him even more. Still, Lex had to prove his worth, something he hadn’t done in a long time. 

 

Lex pulled out the device and dropped it on the mans desk. There was a moment of silence between the two before the mystery man chuckled. “Laughter?” Lex asked. “You are clever, Mr. Luthor. I had my doubts.” The man replied. “I don’t doubt it. Just as I don’t doubt your name. But what comes next?” Lex asked. 

 

The light switched on, and Lex had to keep himself from being shocked. The man in front of him was seemingly horrifying. His face was covered in scars, joining together to almost look like scales. He held a grin on his face, much like a grin of a villain from Lex’s world, the Joker. Only this man looked less insane, and much more concise. Whatever he did, he had planned in months in advance, setting the pieces together so that they fell directly where he wanted them to. This made had done damage, Lex could tell. And to whomever it was, Lex could only imagine the pain they went through. The pain that Lex so desperately wanted to bring to Superman, for all the things he had done to him. The man in front of him was the key. His key, to success. 

 

 

“Now,” Norman Osborn began, holding his sinister grin, “now we talk business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOoooOooo. I had to introduce the Spidey villain of the story and I don’t think it’ll end well with Stormin Norman in the play. We’ll see how that goes. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I’ll try to update again sooner and I promise we’ll get to the date in the next chapter. Let me know what you think AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDDOS GUYS ILU!


End file.
